


moonchild, you shine.

by childofthecosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthecosmos/pseuds/childofthecosmos
Summary: 2102. Dopo decenni di rivolte e proteste, Hong Kong si ritrova suddivisa in tre territori: PANGEA, dove vige un regime dittatoriale; AIDOS, il territorio neutrale abitato da chi non ha intenzione di schierarsi da una parte o dall'altra; TETHYS, la zona occupata dai ribelli, da chi ha intenzione di restaurare la democrazia. Kim Hansol, il figlio di un generale militare di PANGEA, è scappato dalla sua precedente vita e adesso, sotto il nuovo nome di Rhee Eunji, si è schierato con i ribelli. Durante una notte insonne decide di prendere una boccata d'aria e, sul balcone del suo appartamento, una sua vecchia amica gli parla dopo tanto tempo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	moonchild, you shine.

**Author's Note:**

> ↝ questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa "Writober" di Fanwriter.it.  
> ↝ prompt 1: luna.

La notte non è mai silenziosa ad Hong Kong. Con i sussurri che scivolano nelle strade desolate e anime che non riescono a spegnersi dopo la morte del sole oltre l’orizzonte, Hong Kong non riesce mai a tacere. Hong Kong è caotica, rumorosa, ha milioni di persone, colori, voci; Hong Kong ha bisogno di farsi sentire, oltre l’urlo metallico della dittatura che li tiene stretti nella sua ferrea morsa. Hong Kong sa essere anche silenziosa, a volte, e quando lo è, Rhee Eunji si ritrova sempre a dormire con un occhio aperto. Quando la città dorme assieme ai suoi cittadini c’è sempre qualcosa che non va.  
E’ nel silenzio che si tessono le trame più intricate, i piani più complessi, gli attacchi più eclatanti: lui ne sa qualcosa, seppur, in passato, fosse ancora troppo debole per tornare a calpestare il territorio di PANGEA. Rigirandosi nel letto oramai disfatto, le lenzuola stropicciate ammassate ai suoi piedi, Eunji comprende di non riuscire più a prender sonno. La sensazione d’inquietudine che gli percorre il corpo, palmo dopo palmo, centimetro dopo centimetro, gli impedisce di restar fermo nella speranza di esser accolto nuovamente tra le braccia di Morfeo; così, dopo essersi abbandonato ad un sospiro rassegnato — l’insonnia è diventata parte integrante della sua vita da molto tempo, seppur nell’ultimo periodo sembri aver allentato la sua morsa sulla mente del coreano — decide di alzarsi, lasciando un Joy addormentato solo sul letto condiviso da mesi a questa parte.

La luna splende alta nel cielo, una chiazza di bianco che emerge prepotentemente dallo sfondo nero, macchiato solamente da qualche nuvola dalle tonalità bluastre e grigie. E’ la prima volta, nota Eunji, che la luna riesce a splendere con chiarezza, quasi prepotenza, nel cielo notturno di Hong Kong, rischiarando con i suoi raggi argentei il profilo degli edifici fatiscenti, a tratti abbandonati, di TETHYS. Forse non l’ha mai notata, preso com’è dai suoi incarichi e dalle innumerevoli missioni che, adesso, gli vengono affidate; o forse la diminuzione dello smog, grazie alle innovazioni tecnologiche di PANGEA, è solo l’ennesimo tranello populista in cui far cadere i seguaci del partito, convinti che il loro amato leader li stia davvero salvando dalla decadenza del mondo stesso. Ma non gli importa: la sua è una mente analitica e razionale solamente quando si tratta di lavoro, quando le dita sono serrate attorno al suo fucile di precisione e il proiettile scagliato va a trapassare il cranio del suo obiettivo. Per un minuto, per una manciata di secondi che potrebbero prolungarsi per l’eternità, Eunji non vuole pensare ad altro se non alla luna che, con fierezza, sembra stia sussurrando al suo orecchio.  
Guardami, Eunji; guarda quanto sono bella, guarda come sembro essere un corpo estraneo in questo mondo di macchine e disperazione, guarda come sembro non avere nulla a che fare con questa realtà. Guardami, Eunji; guardami come io ti sto guardando, guardami con l’adorazione di chi non ha mai visto nulla di più bello nella sua miserabile vita, guardami come guarderesti il tesoro più prezioso della tua esistenza. Guardami, Eunji; guardami e cercati, guardami e ritrovati, guardami e tieniti stretto per la prima ed ultima volta perché non sai mai, in futuro, cosa accadrà.  
Guardami, _Hansol_ , come la prima volta in cui hai posato gli occhi su di me: occhi di un bambino ingenuo, dalle labbra pronte a nascondere l’ombra di un sorriso; occhi curiosi, brillanti, illuminati da una luce che non ha più sfiorato quelle iridi scure. Guardami come la prima volta in cui ti sei innamorato, quando sotto la luce dei miei raggi non c’erano più grattacieli di vetro ma soltanto due anime che, per un attimo, si sono dolcemente sfiorate; guardami come quando eri su quel balcone, quando il tuo sguardo sembrava non aver altra scelta se non quella di posarsi su di noi, su me e su di lui. Guardami non con gli occhi del rimpianto, della tristezza, dei sensi di colpa; guardami e lasciati alle spalle il dolore delle percosse, il brivido delle urla di tuo padre, i ricordi carbonizzati di una vita che oramai non esiste più. Guardami come se stessi guardando Seulgi, un tempo, e come se stessi osservando Joy, adesso; guardami con tutto l’amore che hai annidato nel cuore, per quanto in fondo possa essersi nascosto, perché sai anche tu che tutto questo — il sangue, la guerra, la morte — non ci appartengono.  
Tu che sei un figlio della luna, adesso tornato debolmente a brillare, non piangere più: ti basta alzare lo sguardo pieno di vita verso il cielo per trovarmi, per scorgere, oltre una nuvola passeggera, il sorriso di un’amica che non ti ha mai abbandonato, nonostante tu abbia creduto che l’avesse fatto.

Quando Eunji riapre gli occhi, sollevando lentamente le palpebre per incontrare le prime luci dell’alba, il sole sta già sorgendo all’orizzonte; alza il capo, poggiato sulle braccia incrociate sulla balaustra del balcone, storce appena il naso, si strofina un occhio con il dorso della mano. Raddrizzandosi sulla sedia, qualcosa scivola via dalle sue spalle, adagiandosi al suolo: una vecchia coperta. Sorride, Eunji. Non può fare a meno di farlo nel notare il piccolo gesto di chi si è fatto strada verso il suo cuore in punta di piedi, con la delicatezza di chi ha tra le mani l’oggetto più fragile dell’universo. Si allunga per recuperare la coperta dal pavimento, portandosela sulle ginocchia. E quando alza nuovamente lo sguardo verso il cielo, la luna sta già lentamente scomparendo dalla sua vista, riducendosi ad una macchia sbiadita nella volta celeste.

«Hai passato tutta la notte sul balcone?»  
«Sì, non riuscivo a dormire. Avevo bisogno di aria.»  
«Poi però ti sei addormentato.»  
«Già.»  
«Ti ho sentito borbottare qualcosa, ad un certo punto. Che stavi facendo?»  
«...»  
«Allora?»  
«Parlavo con una vecchia amica e mettevo ordine ai miei pensieri.»  
«Oh.»  
«Già.»  
«E?»  
«E adesso… sto bene.»


End file.
